The life of Violet: Kithood
Violet is Barly's sister. She lives with a kittypet called fuzz. (for more info read Secrets of the clans) this is a story about her life as a kit. The next book in the series is called: The life of Violet: Leaving Home. (i have not yet made it) please read this--Mistysunsunclan 4eva... Chapter One: I awoke in the early morning, in a cozy nest, curled up against my three brothers, Hoot, Jumper, and Barley. Barley! Hoot! Jumper, wake up! Lets play!", I mewed excitedly They didn't wake up. I was getting annoyed, why weren't they waking? I scurried over and prodded Barley. "OW!!!" he mewed, getting up and streching his legs, "What do you want?" I made a sad face, "Pleasy squeasy with fresh-kill on top can you play with me?" "No.....Oh, alright. Come on," I smiled with joy. Barley always ended up playing with me. He was my favorite of my brothers. He always stood up for me when Hoot and Jumper were teasing me about how small I was, or when they pinned me down and wouldn't let me go. I always trusted Barley. I scampered after Barley, and we spent the next ten minutes jumping around the den playing tag.Soon, though, we had 'acciedentially' woken up Hoot, Jumper, and Mommie. Hoot and Jumper joined in our game, while Mommie went out to find some fresh-kill. Sometimes we would beg to come with her, and then watch earnestly as she stalked a mouse. Soon enough, we were all tired of our game, and I wa sleepy again. Mommie came back with a chipmunk and and two mice, saying she had seen Bone today. We listened carefully as she discriped the large, black-and-white, who was a favorite of Scrouge. Hoot Started boasting that he was going to be the next leader after Scrouge, and soon Jumper started saying that too. "i'mz gonna be the best leader of Bloodclan EVER!" Hoot Boasted, "no, I am!" mewed Jumper, hopping around with delight. Mommie just smiled and settled down, watching up happily. I looked expectantly at Barley, but he seemed nervous and hesitant when he said "I-I am goona be the best!" I wondered why he wasn't as enthusiastic. Chapter two: The next morning I woke up later, and saw Hoot still asleep, Jumper mooching in the corner and Barley- gone! "Where's Barley?" I exclaimed at Jumper. "Barley? Isn't he-" Jumper looked around, "You're right! Where is he?" Just at that moment we heard a scuffeling outside the den, and Barley appeared. He was panting heavily and was smiling broadly, although he look a little shaken. "Guess what happened?" He mewed loudly, before we could say anything. "What?", we both mewed, "What is it? Tell us!!" "Okay,okay..." he said, settling down beside up, "I met Bone." "Bone?" Jumper said, astonished, "Really? What did he look like? Did you speak to him?" I swear, Jumper looked ready to burst he was so excited. I twiched my ginger tail with aphrehension, waiting nervously for a response. But he just shook his head, giving a warning glance at Mummie, so that we knew to not talk about it. Chapter three: Today, when Mummie woke up, she said it was time to start training us. We were around 5 moons. "YEA!," I shouted, bouncing up and down. Hoot looked petrified with happiness, Jumper was, well, jumping, and Barley was repetadly sqeaking out, "Really, really, really?? Really? Reaaallllyyyy? Really, really, really?" Mummie laughed, and said, "Really. It's about time I did this too. You are all beyond ready for it." She smiled a smile that showed she though we were the best cats ever to set foot in Bloodclan. "When can we start?" My brothers and I all called out in unision, "When, when?" "Later today," Mummie replyed. Training was fun. We all loved it. First Mummie took us across the thunderpath and taught us how to hunt and sniff out prey. By the time we were done and back in the den, my pads were sore from the thunderpath. None of my brothers had sore pads, and as training contiued on that week, I began to feel left out. I just wasn't Bloodclan material. Only Barley would play with me, and even Mummie had started treating me with a little less love than before. She still loved me dearly, but I could see she was dissapointed at the rubbish hunter and fighter I was becoming. But I would not give up hope. I was a Bloodclan cat, and Bloodclan cats definetly do not give up. I was determined to show Mummie that could be a good Bloodclan cat. But deep inside my heart, I knew it wasn't my destiny to live in terror of Scrouge, i knew my future lay somewhere else. Chapter four: "Attack!" "Scratch Violet, scratch! Come on, throw him off! Fight for goodness sakes, fight!" I lay helplessly beneath Jumper, trying feverishly to escape, but no use. I was too weak for him. Mummie knew that, but if we were goi ng to survive by ourselves, she would have to train us harshly. It was the end of our first week of training, and it was clear that I needed the training badly I couldn't understand. I had been so lively, so energetic, so fun! Everyone thought I would be a great hunter and fighter. But training was proving otherwise. Yeah, sure i was small. And delicate. And emotional. But my life was so full of energy, so bouncing, so thrilling! "Come on Violet, fight!" Mummie meowed. I was brought back to reality and pushed with my last burst of strengh against Jumper. He was momentarly caught off gaurd and swayed sightly, while I saw my chance. I pushed him and jumped up, purring I was so proud of myself. But that was my mistake. Jumper pounced bowling me over into the floor of the sandy hollow. Mummie ran up and paused the battle. She then brushed me off, and then gave me a big scolding, "VIOLET! How could you possily get distracted like that? You had made such a great comeback, and then- POOF! You sit there in a daydream and start PURRING! For goodness sakes, do you call yourself a Bloodclan cat or what? Training is nessicary to survive by yourself. If you don't start paying attention, you WON'T be able to survive by yourself. Now as a punishment you have to hunt for your own food for 3 sunrises. Me nor your brothers will give you any of theirs." I sucked in my breath and tryed to look innocent. But on the inside i was fuming. I had managed to get Jumper off, and all i receive is this? A punishment! Mummie knew very well what a hopeless hunter I was, and she also probably knew I would go hungry for those 3 days, unless I got lucky. I sighed and stood in the corner to watch Barleyand Hoot wrestle with eachother. They were both closly matched, but Hoot was winning slightly. Chapter Five: The cats approached me, teeth bared, snarling creuly. They walked swiftly in the sunlight dappled clearing, their pawsteps barly heard. Then they lunged, one scratched me, the other leaned in for the killing bite, and I felt his teeth sink into my scruff and my vision becoming blurry as my life began to sink away. I awoke shivering, soaked in sweat, and feeling terrified. Who were those cats? What did it mean? Unfortunaly, I wouldn't know until I was grown up, much, much later in my life. Barley was snoring peacefully, and so was Mummie. But Hoot and Jumper had been play-fighting on the other side of the den, and now they were standing stock-still, staring at me. "What?" I asked self-conciously. They just turned away and started whispering together. I tried to ignore them, but it was hard. And I coudn't tell them to stop, because they would just laugh and tease me. I ran over to wake up Barley. "What-" he yawned, "Is it?" I pointed to Hoot and Jumper and whispered the whole event. Barley walked up and started talking to then angrily, glaring the whole time. "Why would we listen to you?" They mewed, and continued talking. "I'm sorry, Violet, i tried," He aid wearily. I suddenly felt guilty for waking him up just so he could help me. "It's okay," I mewed meekly, "Thanks for trying, anyway," He nodded, then curled back up and fell asleep again. I sudenly felt scared and alone, as if the whole world was laughing at me. Things will get better, I told myself, my stomach growling, they will. ''But deep inside of me, I knew that wasn't true. Things would never get better as long as I stayed in Bloodclan. '''Chapter six:' "Training, come on!" Hoot yowled at me. I yawned, my stomach growling. No food for three days took a while to get revied from. Barley walked over and prompted me to get up, but in a nice way. Jumper and Hoot then ran out of the den, following Mummie. Barley was about to run off andfollow them, but then he realized that I couldn't go that fast, and he slowed down, keeping his pace with me. We slowly caught upto Mummie, who had for some reason stopped, and was talking to a big cat, who lokked powerful. "Who is it?" I mewed excitedly, but Mummie glared at me to be quiet. "That is Bone," Whispered Barley. "The one you said you had seen once?" I asked "yeah...that's the one," We were silent for a few moments, then Mummie beconed for us to follow, and we trotted off to cross the thunderpath. "I have some news to tell you..." Mummie said, her voice traililng off, "Well, one part of the news is that since you are now 6 moons, the training's going to get ''much much ''harder.....The second thing is that Bone and Scrouge want to see how well you are doing with training, they're goig to come tomorrow and asses you...." We were all silent. Who knows what the assesment could be like? I didn't want to find out. (to be finished/ continued soon) Category:Fan Fictions